


How Tabbyfan76 met TacoLover92

by VoyageBoots



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Gen, Meet-Cute, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoyageBoots/pseuds/VoyageBoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you like tacos at all?”<br/>“Yes, do you like cats?”</p>
<p>Boy meets addiction and embezzling. Boy meets Robin Hood and his Merry Friends and then sobriety. Girls meets Merry Maid during juror duty. Boy meets nun meets mob(s). Girl meets catfish meets arms dealers. Girl and Boy grew up somewhere along the way. Boy meets Girl and offers to walk her to her car. A happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Tabbyfan76 met TacoLover92

**Author's Note:**

> In the end of 'The Boys' Night Out' (Leverage S4E14), the two guest stars meet and walk out together. This is what happened after, or maybe before.

Jack Hurley was a decent man. He had his many flaws and vices but as fast as he found them he tried to be better to some very limited definition of success. But having discovered that his new leaf of working for the Church was really him getting scammed by a nun into drug running (and wow she’s probably not really nun, is she sitting on Elliot’s lap??) only to then have both the Mexican mob and the Irish Mob try to kill him has made one hell of a night. _But Nate must have these kinds of nights all the time_ he realizes. So he stays for a little longer, make sure Nate knows Jack considers him a friend regardless of all the yelling, and really after Nate gets sober he should consider an anger management course. But his leg is sore, and really he’d like maybe a taco and then a long sleep so he gets up to leave.

Peggy is done. She’s past the point of being able to be shocked by anything. Parker being a spy is actually rather calming, it explains some odd things that have been bugging her now and then, plus it means Parker is likely in charge of the cleanup with the bomb at the Venezuelan embassy so she can stop worrying about that. Reminding Parker to keep up with reading for bookclub is more rote than anything. Peggy has hit her breaking point about three hours back when that god awful waiter had come at her with a knife instead of producing his credentials. Hitting him with a frying pan had felt _so_ good after the night she’d been having. But she is tired and really a bath and then sleeping is all she wants so she gets up to leave.

Colliding with eachother is really just the last thing either of them needs. But he’s kinda cute in an earnest way (though goodness, that hoodie should be burned), and she’s the sweetest thing. But see again, the nights they’ve been having. So they skip all the dances and cut straight to their most important questions they could ever ask a future potential spouse:

"Do you like tacos?"

"Yes, do you like cats?"

And this is how it really starts.

* * *

 

It took Peggy a whole month to get the courage to ask Jack if he wanted to attend an event she was catering, Parker on speed dial in case this turned out like last time. But Jack took one look at her clenched hands and laughed.

“Babe, how about you just bring home any leftovers and I’ll make sure the cats don’t get lonely?” Jack replied.

Peggy smiled and laughed because really Jack was so much more than he seemed from a strangers’ perspective. And sure enough, instead of complaining about her working weekends, Jack helped her load her car and when she came back to her apartment, it was to find all three of her cats curled up asleep on Jack on the sofa.

“Shh, If I get up they’ll wake up! Come here so I can hear all about it.” And a sight that charming to come home to can only be answered in one way -

“I brought you extra tacos”

* * *

They only dated for five months. Sometimes when you know, you just know.

“Hurley” Hardison gaped.

“Yes, and I imagine you’ll probably need to start calling him by his first name or this is going to get really confusing really fast.” Peggy replied calmly.

“Hurley” Hardison was a broken record right now or maybe he was going into shock. Nate looked startled enough for all of them. “You’re marrying Hurley?”

“Well, Elliot and I still call Alec ‘Hardison’ but really so does everyone else” Alice-Parker contributed calmly “Do you call him Jack or Hurley when it’s just you guys?”

“Congratulations! That’s wonderful! Of course you can have the reception here! Have you picked out a date yet? Oh and what colors are your theme going to be? You should really consider an autumnal palette…” Sophie (or was it Marge? That still wasn’t clear) more than made up for the others lack.

Elliot just grinned.

* * *

 

“We wanted to ask if you would be the godmother, Parker, we know you travel a lot for work wink wink but we would be honored if you would” Jack asked solemnly.

“Do you really want to have kids with someone who says ‘wink wink’ literally?” Hardison tried to wreck the moment.

“I think it’s too late to be asking that, all things considered” Peggy pointed out from where she sat next to Elliot. His hands looked huge holding their tiny daughter, Judith Alice Hurley.

Parker did end up saying yes, but it took some explaining that really no one was mothering a god, godmother meant being there for the child, helping raise them and promising to be there if the parents ever couldn’t.

“Wouldn’t I do that anyway?” Parker had asked. “I bought a bunny for her already.”

“Great! Now do any of you know where Nate is these days? He needs to meet his goddaughter.”

“Did Nate already agree to that?”

“No, but he’s my best friend, he’s obligated.”

* * *

Judy doesn’t want to move to Portland.

Her teacher said it rains a lot there. Her dad said their favorite Saturday taco stand can’t follow them. Her mom had just sighed and said “We’ve got family there, you like your aunts and uncles don’t you?” And then rushed off to stop her stupid little brother from eating more dirt.

Her godfather came over and laughed at the news of mom’s new Portland job, running some branch of the catering company, “I lived there once” he had said “it won’t be that bad sweetie.” Judy doesn’t think a guy who spends the majority of his time on a boat sailing the world with his wife is allowed to judge places. She just knows that Portland is going to be terrible.

Portland is wonderful.

Aunt Parker takes her rock climbing and teaches her the most fun slight of hand tricks. Uncle Elliot makes her tacos all the time, not just on Saturdays and don’t tell her Dad but they might just be the best tacos ever! Uncle Alec lets her test out new computer games he’s running where you have to keep the buildings from going on lockdown or setting off alarms. Dad’s working front of house and marketing for some actor who knew her Aunt Sophie but he still lets her tag along to work with him now and then. Mom’s busier with the new job but she laughs more. Her little brother is still totally stupid but they let her have a kitten of her very own! 

 


End file.
